Sufo's Memoirs
by Satou Asahira
Summary: A few old stories I dug up based on events that happened while I played the game. Short stories I wrote just for fun
1. Feast of Swords

_Author's note: _These are stories I wrote a few years ago that I found in class today. I want to put them up as I originally wrote them, bad as that may be. I think FFXI has had the biggest impact on my life as far as games. It was what inspired me to take up the pen and live my dreams on paper. These are probably the first stories I have ever written for fun. They're based on events that actually happened to me when I played on Sylph server. I play the role of Sufo...and I am also a guy....Don't think about it too hard. Thanks to Square-Enix for making such a great game!

Feast of Swords

"He's over here," exclaimed Sufo.

"What?! I don't see him anywhere!" said Jegct.

""He's heading south! Wait, east! Darn...I lost him." Sufo stood alone in a clearing, scanning the trees around her. West Ronfaure isn't that big so how could she have lost track of three armors so far? Uubahh emerged from the trees behind her, followed by the rest of their party. Sufo sighed. "Jeez, this event is so annoying."

Uubahh put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him again."

Sufo sighed again. "Yeah but-" She was cut off by someone shouting.

"The armor's in (G-8)!" Sufo checked their position. (G-7). They would make it before the other party killed it. Some of their party had already run off.

"Come on, Sufo. This one won't get away," Uubahh said and ran off into the trees, drawing his katana. Sufo drew her own katana and ran off after him.

When they finally made it, Sufo hesitated a moment. Seeing a Galka fully clad in Samurai artifact gear could be a little frightening. Being the only White Mage in the party, she didn't have time to just stand there. She ran forward, ready to assist the people already engaging the armor. If she drained enough of its aura, she might get something else besides mochi.

She jumped into battle, beating the armor with her wooden katana. She took a couple hits but nothing substantial, even for a level 1 White Mage. Her party had taken more damage because they had been in the battle longer.

The armor was almost dead and it started edging backwards. Sufo knew it was going to run but she couldn't abandon her party.

Sufo had to use her job's 2-hour ability. She used Benediction. An ethereal light enveloped her and her party. The light grew brighter and brighter. With a sudden flash, the light was gone. Sufo was gone too.

Something far away caught Uubahh's eye. It was Sufo. Not only had she healed them all, she continued the hunt.

"Come on guys!" Uubahh shouted. "We can still catch this thing!" They all raced after Sufo and the armor. Perhaps they would find others and they would all get great rewards.

The end


	2. Next Stop: Valkurm Dunes

_Author's Note: _This is when it becomes apparent that I roleplay a bit too well sometimes... Also I know this writing sucks but I wanted to preserve its original form. It was soooo hard to resist correcting some of this stuff.

Next Stop: Valkurm Dunes

With one last blow, the Strolling Sapling went down. Sufo hummed a catchy victory song as she sheathed her sword and walked over to Uubahh.

"I'm finally level 9!" Sufo said excitedly.

"Hey, congratulations," Uubahh said without looking at her. Sufo's smile vanished when she saw Uubahh's face.

"What's wrong? You seem preoccupied." Uubahh looked down at her, frowning. She hated it when he looked down at her. It made her realize how short she was compared to him.

"Oh, I don't mean to be," he replied. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"The area we go to after La Theine is strong for us. It's pretty hard."

"What's it called?"

"Valkurm Dunes."

Sufo thought for a moment. Then said,"I bet we could take it!"

"We might. You have to be faster than light with those cure spells."

"I will! Please can we go? Please? Please? Pl-"

Uubahh held up his hands and was shaking his head. "Alright, alright. Just stop acting like a little kid."

Sufo threw both of her hands in the air. "Yes!" she shouted. She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth and said a muffled sorry.

"Ok, you'll have to avoid being seen by Orcs. Or else they'll tear you limb from limb."

"Aaaaah!" Sufo took off running. Uubahh sighed and ran after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" About thirty minutes later, they reached the entrance to Valkurm Dunes. Uubahh was breathing hardly and Sufo was sitting a few feet away. "Why'd...you...run away?" Uubahh said between breaths.

"I don't know. I just...well, Orcs scare me."

"I was....just kidding. I would....have protected you."

"Sorry. Well, we're here now so shall we go?" Sufo said as she stood up.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." They walked through the border into the desert.

"My, my," Sufo said as she shielded her eyes from the sun. "How quickly the land changes."

"Hey look! There's something to fight!" Uubahh exclaimed as he pointed to a Damselfly about twenty feet away. They drew their weapons and ran towards it. Their swords kept missing for some reason. "What the- Ugh!" Uubahh's sentence was cut off by a heavy blow to the stomach.

"Cure!" Sufo was living up to her expectations. The fly turned its grotesque head towards her. A blow to the chest sent her flying into the sand. She was dead before she landed.

"Oh no!" Uubahh was distracted by Sufo for just a moment but that was enough for the fly to hit him in the back of the head. "Argh!" Uubahh crumpled down to the ground.

"We need to get stronger," said Sufo.

"Agreed," said Uubahh.

The end


	3. The Mythril Mines

_Author's note: _This is a very lame and very true story. I wanted to kill Ralak. Thankfully I didn't have to go. I also used to be horrible at navigating in this game. I'm a lot better now, I swear.

The Mythril Mines

Ralak stood by the fountain in Bastok Markets. _Sufo and Uubahh were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago,_ Ralak thought to himself.

"Ahoy Ralak!" a voice called from behind him. He whirled around to find Sufo and Uubahh walking towards him. "Sorry we're late. Sufo got lost in North Gustaberg," Uubahh explained.

"Heh heh, sorry," Sufo said, grinning.

"It's ok," Ralak said. "I have some pickaxes to dig up the mythril sand. Here." He held out a pickax to each one.

Sufo held up her hands and said, "No thanks. We can buy the gravel off the auction house for about 400 gil. You can keep those pickaxes for later. I'll be right back. "She ran off towards the auction house and came back a couple minutes later. "Here." She handed the gravel to Ralak.

"Thanks. This will save us a lot of time."

"Ok Ralak, we're ready when you are," Uubahh said. They ran off out of the city and made it to the Palborough Mines in about twenty minutes.

When Sufo saw the extent of the caves she said, "Please tell me one of you has a map."

Ralak looked surprised. "Didn't you and Uubahh do this part already?"

Uubahh had a blank look on his face as he pointed to Sufo and said "Do you actually expect her to remember this?"

"Yeah, do you think I-" Sufo stopped, then added with clenched fists and teeth "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well..I..." Uubahh stuttered with his hands held up like a scammer caught by a GM.

Ralak looked kind of mad himself when he said "Are we going now or what?" Both of them nodded.

"Yeah uh...I have a map," Uubahh said. "The refinery isn't too far from here." They headed south, down the winding passages and finally to the top of the refining machine. It looked simple enough to use. Put the gravel in, pull the level, go to the bottom, pull another lever, and the sand comes out.

Ralak put the gravel in and pulled the lever. "Come on," he said. "Let's go find a way down." Sufo smiled to herself. She hoped this would surprise Ralak as much as it had surprised her. She and Uubahh leaped off a nearby cliff. "Wait!" Ralak cried. He looked over the edge to see them unharmed. Ralak took a deep breath and jumped. He fell about 40 feet and landed just fine. He strode over to the lever, pulled it, and got the sand. Or so he thought.

A nearby raft sped them into the Zehurn Mines where they exited into Bastok. Sufo left them to go level her White Mage job. Uubahh and Ralak went to go give the sand to the ambassador of San d'Oria.

About 10 minutes later, Ralak realized he didn't have enough space in his inventory to carry the sand. He and Uubahh had to go get it again and Sufo got her White Mage to level four.

The end


	4. The Black Dragon

_Author's Note: _I lied. I don't have anything to say.

The Black Dragon

"There it is," Cherisher, the party leader, said as she pointed at some strange platform. "The Burning Circle."

"Finally. This took forever," Sufo said. After trekking through a cave, the party had to wait for Kigico, who left his lance at home.

"Quit complaining. We're not doing this for you," Uubahh scolded.

"You're right," she said. Then while grinning, she added "It was pretty fun hanging out in the cave though."

Uubahh gestured in Cherisher's direction. "Yeah, and Cherisher is going to be rank 3 after this."

Cherisher bowed slightly. "Thank you again for helping me," she said.

"Oh, no problem. I'm always glad to help a fellow adventurer out."

"Yeah, and the EXP wasn't bad either," Sufo added.

"Sorry I forgot my lance," Kigico said.

"It's ok," replied Cherisher. "But let's get going if we're all ready."

"I think we are." The party walked up the couple of stairs leading up to the platform.

"Um...now what?"

"Just wait a second," Uubahh said. "Have you done this mission before? I think all of us except you have."

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light. When everyone was able to see again, the party found themselves at the bottom of a rocky hill. A loud roar signaled that they were at the right place. The party drew their weapons and raced up the hill.

A little winged creature with one eye appeared before them. "I am the Seeker," the creature said. "The Shadow Lord will return."

"Yeah, yeah," Sufo said. "We know this already. Let's get to the part where we kill you."

"All right. But my pet dragon wants to play too." Suddenly, a pillar of fire erupted from the ground. When it settled down, the ominous Black Dragon stood where it was. "Now," said the Seeker, "we will destroy you!" He moved in to grab Sufo and she screamed.  
"I'm coming Sufo!" cried Uubahh. "The rest of you attack the Dragon!"

Sufo remembered the sword in her hand and slashed the Seeker across the face. Then an arrow pierced his side. Uubahh leaped high and cleaved the Seeker in two. He ignored the blood on his face and went go help the others.

"Er...thank!" Sufo called after him. She stared down at her gloves. They were soaked with the Seeker's blood. Sighing, she started to heal her party members. The battle raged on for another couple minutes.

Kigico impaled the Dragon with his lance and abruptly ended the battle. With the Dragon's final roar, it slumped over and disintegrated. The party started back down the hill, ready for their next adventure.

The end.


	5. Earning a Chocobo License Part 1

Earning a Chocobo License

Part 1

_Author's note: _As far as I know, there was never a part 2 of this story. I guess I just stopped writing after this. This is the last of the short stories I wrote in this series.

The Beach Pugil quickly met its demise at the end of Sufo's blade.

"Level up!" Sufo exclaimed. She received various congratulations from her fellow party members.

"I have to go now," said one of them. "Thanks for the awesome experience."

Sufo thought for a moment. Since she was finally level 20, she could try to go to Jeuno and get a chocobo license.

"If you don't need me, I'm gonna leave too," she said.

"Okay," the party leader said. "I think I'm also leaving. Thank you. All of you. And congratulations again."

Sufo bowed slightly and said "No. Thank you." She walked away from the disbanded party, looking at her map. "Ok," she said to no one in particular. "If I go back to La Theine, I can go through the Jugner Forest. Then to Batallia Downs and on to Jeuno." She smiled to herself. It was a pretty good plan. But she didn't consider the difficulty of the monsters in the forest.

When Sufo made it to La Theine, she headed northeast to the entrance of the forest. It was crawling with strong Orcs. That's when she remembered that the Orcish stronghold, Davoi, was in the Jugner Forest. With these memories came some others of her and Uubahh's failed attempts of getting some lost documents for a mission in Davoi. But that is another story.

She ran into the forest, determined to get to Jeuno. She ran right into a forest tiger and was killed immediately. Her Home Point was near the entrance to Konshact Highlands, which leads to another path to Jeuno. She had to be careful this time so she didn't die again.

Konshact was an easy area for Sufo so she had no trouble getting through there. But the marshlands of Passhow had worried her a little but the Rolanberry Fields after that had her even more worried.

It started to rain when she reached Passhow. Her feet kept getting suck in all of the muck as she trudged onward. Fortunately, she had remembered to cast Sneak and Deoderize so that the monsters couldn't track her by sound and smell respectively.

By the time she had reached the outpost, she was soaking wet. Since the area wasn't under her country's control, she had to pay money to set her Home Point there. It had cost her 300 gil but it was worth it.

She slowly made her way out of the marshlands and to Rolanberry Fields. She walked a few feet and then stopped in an attempt to dry her clothes. She was pouring some water out of her boots when a monster approached her from behind. She whirled around to find an enormous Gobbue behind her.

To be continued...


End file.
